


What are you afraid of?

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dark, Fear, Gen, How Do I Tag, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Three archangels facing their fears in the empty...





	What are you afraid of?

**Author's Note:**

> A short stories about fear and facing it, a bit truth to slap them in the face...aka I was feeling angsty... 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

There they were, bickering like spoiled brats all that was left for them was to pull at each other's hair to look even more ridiculous.

Not wanting to believe that those three were the reason why it was awake, the empty decided that they need to be taught a lesson or two.

One by one

The first one was sitting on the ground back straight trying to look like he had a control over everything, emitting arrogance and authority while his anger simmered under his skin.

It made itself appear behind him and said,

“Michael I believe.”

The archangel jumped to his feet ready to fight whoever dared to disturb him.

“You...you look just like me.” 

“Aren't you a bright one? I assume this face is better than what I really look like.”

“Who are you?”

“I'm the owner or the ruler of this place or realm whatever you'd prefer. And you Micky are annoying me by being awake. So I kindly ask you to go back to sleep.”

It seemed that Michael's shock at seeing his face actually the face of his vessel John wasn't enough to shut him up.

“Do you know who I'm ?”

“Here we go again.” the empty muttered still loud enough to be heard.

“I demand you to let me go. I'm archangel Michael the...”

“Slayer of demons, daddy's right hand, little soldier boy...I know, I know you.”

It lifted a finger to poke at Michael's forehead after every word he said,

“I. Don't. Care. Now go back to sleep.”

“No. I'm not supposed to be here.”

The other Michael shrugged and pulled his face into a mocking smile,

“Oh poor you.”

“I'm not going to sleep until you tell me how to get out of this place.” 

“Do you really wanna leave? It's a hard...I don't think you can.”

Then it turned to leave smirking when Michael called it back.

“I can. Now tell me.”

“Well it's pretty simple. You only have to tell me what are you afraid of, that's all and you can't lie because I'd know.”

Michael snorted and with a self-assured smile replied,

“That's easy. I'm not afraid of anything.”

“Really? You thought it'd be that easy didn't you?”

Then it pushed Michael to sit down and started walking around him, circling him like a wolf.

“The big, strong Michael isn't afraid of anything. It's a miracle. Well sit back and get ready to cry soldier boy.”

Michael looked like he had all the time in the world so he waited.

“What are you afraid of? Hmm let's see... Oh I know.”

Then it sat in front of Michael his face eerily familiar and started talking with an incredible calm voice,

“Let's start with your dad. You always followed him around like a good little puppy...afraid to disappoint him, that he won't trust you enough, that he'll replace you, that you won't matter anymore.” 

To its surprise Michael didn't bat an eyelash at the words,

“Hmmm. No ? How about your little brother ? Daddy's favorite, the rebellious son...”

Michael clenched his hands into fists and the empty gave him a wicked smile.

“There it is. I must have struck a chord.”

“You don't know anything about my family.”

“I know fear, I can sense it...you hide it well like a good soldier. Now I'm going to tell you what are you afraid of and you're going to listen.”

“I don't have to listen to you.” then he got up and started to walk away, but stopped at the words,

“Are you afraid ?”

The empty still wearing his face went to face him a dangerous gleam in its eyes.

“Good boy. The problem isn't your brother who disobeys everything, it's the lack of order, that inner voice that appeared since your father left that doubt that you weren't good enough and obedient enough to keep your daddy around...that you chased him away, that maybe your brother....”

“Stop it!” he was shaking like a leaf on the wind, not sign of the fierce warrior he pretended to be.

“That your brother was more loved than you, that despite your good efforts you were never his favorite, the possibility that your brother was right about the rules...”

“Stop!” Michael screamed barely holding back his sobs while shaking his head in a futile attempt to chase away the painful thoughts running through his head.

“What you are afraid of is being just a tool in daddy's hands, no good for anything else, always there always invisible...”

But Michael wasn't listening anymore he had his hands pressed firmly over his ears, tears freely falling down his cheeks as he whispered over and over,

“No true, not true.. ”

The empty knew that what it did wouldn't be enough, but it was a start. There were two more to visit and it wasn't going to be easy, but oh well they had it coming.

Lucifer was seething, waves of energy rushing through him as he paced in the darkness. He was too loud for the empty's taste so he had to be dealt with.

“So you're the rebellious son...I don't see it.” 

Immediately the empty found itself trapped with Lucifer's hand on his neck tight enough to hold him in place.

“Nice try buddy, but I'm not Michael. You can wear my face but it won't do anything to me. Though I'd prefer if you wore my brother's face easier to tear you apart.”

“I came to talk, you looked like you have a way with...words or was I wrong?” the other Lucifer croaked.

Lucifer smirked and let him go before he nodded.

“This place...I'm in charge of it, but you and your brothers, you three chuckleheads won't let me sleep. So go to sleep!”

“You got us wrong buddy, we don't want to sleep we want to leave this place.”

“Well you can't leave.”

“We can't, but you can let us out. We just need to force you.”

The other Lucifer rolled his eyes and snorted,

“Right, I thought your brother was the brute guess I was wrong. Let me tell you something my place my rules. And the best part is you can't kill me.”

The punch that hit him was very unexpected but it didn't stop him from chuckling.

“You don't like rules. What a surprise...let's make a deal then. You tell me what are you afraid of without lying and I'll let you go.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, silently assessing the fake copy in front of him considering his options.

“I'm afraid of the cage, of going back there. There, are you happy now?”

“Good try, I like it, but that's not enough.”

“That's all, don't make me try to kill you.” 

“ My turn.” and he poked at Lucifer's chest with a cheeky grin on his face.

“You were jealous of your brother and of the humans because you're afraid. Don't interrupt me! You were daddy's favorite he gave you the mark because he believed in you...”

“You know nothing about me!” Lucifer's voice was dangerously low almost a growl.

“I know that you act like a spoiled brat, why ? Because you were afraid daddy won't love you anymore, you pushed and pushed at him to see when he'll snap, jealous of not being the center of the attention until you were cast away. Maybe you should have become a human the one thing you hate more than anything.”

The words didn't have the effect that was expected, that's why he kept them coming at Lucifer cutting and stabbing him.

“The truth is you're afraid of getting back in the cage because you're afraid of being alone, of your own mind. Look at me and see! Not even your son could love you. Because deep inside you're afraid of what you've become, that your brother had right that you're a poison and that your father did well to lock you away because you're a monster.”

That did it, Lucifer threw a punch at him, but it was like hitting a wall this time. 

The empty left him to wallow in his own self-pity and walked away. 

There was still work to be done.

  
  


“Are you done with the noise?”

The words startled Gabriel who was blowing a horn so loud it echoed around him.

“Nope. I've got all the time in the world. By the way nice look even though I can clearly see that you're fake.”

“Impressive I admit. I get you're bored here.”

“And I get you're busy tormenting my brothers not that I mind they've earned it.”

The fake Gabriel chuckled and pulled the horn from Gabriel's hands.

“Hey!”

“Time to face your fears little one.”

Gabriel glared at the his own face like he was looking at a broken mirror's reflection, everything was cracked and unreal.

“I did face my fears! I died! What do you want from me?”

“ To shut the hell up and go back to sleep.”

“Nope. You can't get the Trickster without the tricks.”

The fake Gabriel nodded, sympathy written all over his face as he said,

“But you don't want to be here do you? Yet you can't leave. Tell me what you're afraid of and I'll let you go.”

Gabriel shook his head and smirked before he started clapping,

“Excellent performance. Love it. A bit weak with the lines but it'll do. You know what I'm afraid of, don't play dumb.”

“Oh I know. The question is do you?”

“Does it matter anymore? It's too late to go back and face those fears.” he shrugged looking like he didn't care but his face said something else.

“Your brothers would kill for a chance to leave.”

“My brothers are idiots.”

“Why didn't you stop them from tearing your family apart? Why didn't you do anything?”

Then he stopped before he added,

“ Aren't you tired from running? Ease your pain so you can rest.”

“If I'll tell you this you'll let me go? No tricks?”

“I'm not the trickster. ”

Gabriel's eye were haunted by his past, his shoulders slumped but he still managed to grin.

“After you...”

“You were caught in the middle, neither obedient nor rebellious enough, trying to find your place...afraid to disappoint your family, to lose it...”

“I didn't want to take a side, I just wanted everything to go back the way it was. Whenever I tried to talk to one of them I'd risk to anger the other one. Stupid Gabriel...” he shook his head lips pulling into an empty smile.

“You were afraid of picking a side and losing one of them. Before you knew it...”

“I already lost them. So I ran like a scared kid. My family was broken and I became the trickster.”

“Then you met them. What happened ?”

“ Those self-sacrificing idiots...they thought they could do what I couldn't...”

“You mean what you were too afraid to do.”

“Carefully buddy. You might wear my face but don't think that will stop me. Anyways I tried to teach them a lesson. For dad's sake they were more stubborn than my brothers and I...”

“got jealous of their connection, knowing that you had that and you didn't do anything to keep it. You were afraid that they'll see you as the coward you thought you were or you think you are.”

Spreading his arms wide Gabriel yelled,

“ I just wanted to be over!” his whole body shaking with desperation and pain before his eyes started shining with unshed tears.

“So I told them my story and guess what...they labelled me a coward, I was pathetic in their eyes. Me!”

“And the fear that you'd be seen as the one who didn't do anything for his family, the one who ran away took over.”

“And guess where that got me, finally I faced my brother and realized that I lost him again.”

“So you ran away.” the fake Gabriel added with a smug face.

“Of course I did! I didn't pick a side so other people did it for me.”

“You were again little Gabe that followed his brothers everywhere too afraid to speak up, so you were silenced...that's karma to you.”

“You don't know the half of it buddy.” 

“Did you care about the humans ? The brothers ? You died to protect them after all.”

“ Nah...I died because I finally decided to stand up for something...”

The fake one looked like it didn't believe him.

“You were afraid of losing your family, of your brothers turning into their worst versions, you wanted to stay neutral but got dragged in, you faced fear and died because you were afraid to lose the only people who needed you and believed in you and deep inside you were afraid of losing yourself while you were playing the trickster of becoming nothing but a cheap trick.”

There was no need for words anymore all three of them were silent, minds lost in the words they'd heard, hearts bleeding in their hands...finally realizing what it meant to be human.

Maybe they would learn something after all or keep doing what they did, but for now it was quiet just the way the empty wanted it to be.


End file.
